narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Infiltration and Reconnaissance Party
, Fourth Databook, page 208 |affiliations=Konohagakure |leaders=Anko Mitarashi |manga debut=438 |boruto=No |anime debut=167 |shippuden=Yes |game debut=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3~Mentioned |media=Anime, Manga, Game }} The was an elite Konoha team led by Anko Mitarashi tasked with tracking down Kabuto Yakushi. During the course of their investigation, they located Akatsuki's base of operations, which they scouted for the Allied Shinobi Forces. History Pain's Assault The team initially consists of Anko, Yamato, and Sai. One of Sai's ink clones is able to locate Kabuto, but before they can try to apprehend him, Yamato is forced to abandon the mission when he senses that Naruto Uzumaki has reached his six-tailed form.Naruto chapter 439, pages 13-15 Later, Sai returns to Konoha due to unknown reasons. Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown Anko and the new team eventually locate several Takigakure ninja that Kabuto has killed. Anko recognises that Kabuto is testing his control over Orochimaru's remains, but becomes suspicious about why Kabuto is leaving bodies behind.Naruto chapter 489, page 16 They continue to follow Kabuto's trail, which leads them to the boundaries of the Mountains' Graveyard. Tokuma Hyūga scouts the area with his Byakugan and finds Kabuto talking with Tobi. Believing this to be Akatsuki's headquarters, they immediately send news of their discovery to Konoha. However, because Kabuto appears to have allied with Akatsuki, Anko cannot understand why he would betray Akatsuki by leading them there.Naruto chapter 490, pages 7-9 Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation With the outbreak of the Fourth Shinobi World War, investigating Akatsuki becomes a top priority. To that end, Muta Aburame is sent to replace one member of the team. Muta uses the worms native to the area to gather intel about the Mountains' Graveyard for him. The worms report back that there are a huge number of living beings residing below the surface, which Tokuma confirms with his Byakugan.Naruto chapter 515, pages 5-6 Soon afterwards several other shinobi begin to leave the base, so Anko instructs her team to retreat and send what they've learned to the Allied Shinobi Forces while she investigates the hideout. She is found by Kabuto and, despite her best efforts, is captured. While the rest of the team is retreating, Tokuma notices that their presence has been detected by Akatsuki's pursuing Surprise Attack and Diversion Platoon. He volunteers to stay behind while Muta and Ranka try to escape.Naruto chapter 516, pages 2-9 When it becomes obvious to Muta that they will not be able to elude capture, he has his insects take the intel the team has gathered to the Allies, using his Insect Jamming Technique to buy time. The Surprise Attack Division later stumbles across Muta. As he is in obvious need of medical attention, Zaji approaches Muta, unaware that he has been captured and forced to become a booby trap. The rest of the Surprise Attack Division notices in time to shield themselves and get Zaji out of the way before Muta blows up. They are unable to grieve over Muta, as Tokuma and Ranka - also being controlled - are used by Sasori to attack them.Naruto chapter 517, pages 3-16 Omoi is able to release them and their wounds are then healed by Kiri.Naruto chapter 518, pages 2-9 Trivia * Anko has been observed in teams tracking down Kabuto on three separate occasions, with different respective members each time. However, it is likely the team did not actually become the Infiltration and Reconnaissance Party until its most recent incarnation. * In the anime, reinforcements are sent to Anko and Sai's location. They relieve Sai of his duties and send him back to Konoha. This restaffing is not seen in the manga. References es:Escuadrón de Reconocimiento e Infiltración